


自白

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 架空, 私设ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 移作为光明之环派遣到元老院的筹码，以首席医疗官副手兼护卫的身份就职于医疗部。随着国内政局的动荡以及各类势力的渗透影响，他们必须做出选择……
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	自白

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么先有中篇是因为先架了中篇的剧情😭，前篇和后篇感觉很难，不知道什么时候可以整出来……  
> abo设定太复杂了，没彻底搞懂，就私设，私设😭

Abo（中）  
前情：漂移作为光明之环派遣到元老院的筹码，以首席医疗官副手兼护卫的身份就职于医疗部。  
注：救护车的档案上标明性别为beta而实际却是alpha

“如何通过光镜的色温变化，推断一个人究竟是穷凶极恶的罪犯还是满腹牢骚的阴谋家，抑或是毫无防备的普通公民，请持续跟进这档节目，我们会在每周的周一——”

吧台上有人不耐烦地拿起遥控器换了个频道。每到冬季这里总是如此，聚满了因为畏惧室外严酷的低温而纷纷选择来一杯高浓度特调的顾客。大多数人来油吧是为了消遣，他们三五个围成一桌，在玩一种最近才开始流行起来的纸牌游戏。

此刻救护车并没有心情去关注这些。找了个偏僻些的角落坐下，他在酒保递上来的数据板上随意选了一款烈性酒。

等待高纯送来的那段时间里，大夫一直凝视着积有厚厚一层污垢的落地窗框出神。他想了很多乱七八糟的东西，很多平时根本不会去想的，甚至上升到哲学或是心理学层面才会深度剖析的，成为首席医疗官后很少顾及的事情。他究竟用这双手做了什么，是让大多数人恢复健康还是将他们送上一条泥泞不堪的道路，结合这两天元发生在老院高层的政变，光明之环的介入以及主城里日益焦灼的反抗运动，他是否仍然需要站在已经出现裂缝的那一端，假如就此止步又是否早已和他最初的意愿背道而驰。

他再次想到那天，凛冬，主恒星于离他遥远的位置将午后充满热度的光线倾洒在老朋友码满各类文件的桌上。他走进奥利安的办公室，看到了自己如今的副手，可笑的笨手笨脚又令人无奈的谦和温驯，大夫的Omega剑士。救护车曾经对其心存戒备，但他明白没有什么是时间所抹平不了的，包括内心的怀疑和抗拒。他懒得戳穿漂移自称beta的谎言背后是否从刚开始就存在着私心早已不言而喻，与医生当下所有的矛盾，痛苦和惘然互相交融，令他只感到无边的躁郁。

喝完了高纯，救护车起身从油吧里走出来。如果自己一开始就询问漂移的政治立场，他会和自己说实话吗？如今他站在哪一边？每天经由他手转交到元老院的文件也许已经泄密。这几个月来光明之环得到的信息又有多少？

他咬着牙，只感到一阵怒火在胸口灼灼燃烧。一切全怪奥利安，把那个连手术工具都递不好的水晶城臭小子安排过来。不，全怪那该死的光明之环，不知道用了什么条件才让元老院中的一部分势力选择有意无意泄露那些病例信息……元老院也不是什么值得效忠的对象，他为自己工作，他——  
救护车几乎是砸开了诊所大门的控制按钮。他无视了在门边用浅蓝色光镜向他提出疑问的剑士，径直走到文件柜旁，胡乱地翻阅起来。有些文件他只是匆匆地看了一眼标题就把数据板往地上扔，很快大夫脚边就攒了厚厚一堆泛着荧光蓝的文档。

“晚上好，老救。你在找什么？我可以帮你，像这样把数据板打乱是……呃，效率低下的。”漂移不知什么时候走到了他身边，轻声提醒道。以往除了加班，大夫从来都不在晚上光顾诊所。剑士明显看出了救护车心情不佳，但却选择了不那么聪明的方式，成功地将医生的部分怒气引向了自己。那种直接不迂回的疑问更让大夫心烦意乱了，即便是在室内漂移仍然没有卸下那把巨剑，月光于他身侧的双刀上流淌着。

“我让你转交给元老院的磁盘，我记得是留了副本的。”一只手撑在文件柜上，救护车静静地看着漂移，竭力遏制着那股悲哀的怒意。

剑士沉默了一小会儿。他的缄默恰好印证了救护车的部分猜想，于是大夫无缘由地开始微笑。漂移在医生面前打开了自己的通讯设备，然后救护车看到了一条条这几个月来从未间断的讯息，无一例外，都是些和那些病号有关的机密文档，有的甚至连他也没看过。

最后一条是一份压缩文档，标题的那一串加密过的乱码与由他整理的那部分磁盘一模一样。

医生把头雕偏向一边点了点头。意料之中，至少不会让他太难受。

“这么说来你一直都在和光明之环联络。元老院私下签了什么协议，要用那几百个人的火种换什么？为什么不说话？我有权利知道我到底是在救人还是在杀人。”他刻意加重了最后一个单词的语气，以恶意的，甚至夹杂着刻薄的态度凝视着身旁的副手。

漂移的肩甲微颤了一下。他欲言又止却又上前一步，似乎想要补充什么，但却仍然没有给出任何解释。当初光明之环的引渡文件里就提到过漂移脑模块里的部分存储空间是锁死的，以避免无意中泄露部分水晶城的机密要闻。虽然救护车知道如何去解开那几个空间，但他拒绝那么做——光明之环也许在那些地方埋了微型炸弹。

“不愿意谈这个也不碍事，毕竟我的‘权限’不足。”以讥讽的口吻结束了对话，救护车留下剑士一个人站在原地，用极度哀伤的目光注视着他的背影。

就在大夫即将走出诊所的时候，他听到身后传来一声轻轻的叹息。“老救，你看过我的内置编码的。你知道我……我的最高权限的解锁方式，这串编码只有你一个人看过。我发誓，只有你一个人看过——只是你没选择解锁它。”也许是方才一直在思考该如何回答医生的问题，漂移说得很快，佩刀轻微地碰撞到了外甲，发出清脆的声响。

救护车打开门走了出去。“我没选择解锁它的原因是你什么也不说。包括你是个Omega的事实。”

站在那堆数据板旁，剑士过了很久才俯下身，慢慢把地上散乱的文档重新收好。他一格一格地将所有数据板归类，机械性地完成了清理工作。

事到如今，他恐惧的竟然是救护车会因为他是Omega的缘由而辞退他。

抑制剂只有两支了。

***

“最近你似乎都不在状态，漂移。是不是过度工作的原因？”隔周的例行会议散会后，奥利安看着站在首席医疗官身后摇摇欲坠的剑士，无不担忧地询问道。他没注意到大夫哼了一声，将目光移向别处。

漂移强忍着腹部的不适，挤出一个微笑。“我，我这几天平衡系统有些毛病，”他指了指头雕后端的位置。空气中弥漫着信息素的味道——参会人员大多是都是alpha。漂移感到头晕目眩，几乎控制不住自己的双腿。显示对接阵列过热的弹窗警告一个接着一个地在他眼前炸开，接口周围的敏感程度比平常高了将近十倍。他不明白为什么一个月之前光明之环就从来没有回过他的讯息，甚至停止向他寄送含有特殊程序组的抑制剂。

“这可不是什么忍一忍就过去的事。眼前有个现成的好医生，我相信你会好起来的。”尽管仍然十分疑惑，最终奥利安还是打消了深究的念头。他拍了拍医生的肩，走出了会议室。救护车跟上同事的脚步，回过头对剑士做了个请便的手势。

“好了，没什么事先回诊所吧，我还有个会要开。”

深吸一口气，漂移抬起脸望着空无一人的会议室门口，擦掉了面甲上的清洁液。

他从未想过没有抑制剂的Omega会痛苦至此。

那之后，剑士依照救护车的指示回了诊所。在公路上行驶的时候他甚至怀疑自己的引擎会暴走或是停转。嗅觉传感器正处于无法关闭的状态，漂移为自己竟然会幻想着坐上路过他身边的、每一个alpha的输出管而感到羞耻，但那些气味……那些足以唤醒剑士生理本能的气味仿佛最为醇厚的精油，直直地灌进他的鼻腔，沉入他的小腹，再通过似乎永不间断的细小电流贯穿了他的脊背，他的腹股沟，他湿热难耐的接口，摧残着他的理智，引诱着他打开自己的后挡板。

他几乎是一头栽进了医生的私人诊所。诊所内空无一人，由于救护车今天不坐诊，所有的房间都上了锁。假如救护车是个alpha……漂移没能控制住自己的胡思乱想，接口涌出一股粘稠的润滑液，后挡板沉重不堪地锁扣着，却似乎一碰就能落下。

走到药房门口，剑士犹豫了几秒，还是输入了房间密码，拖着发颤的双腿一点点挪了进去。记得大夫曾经提过，麻醉神经系统的药剂在最里面货架的第三栏。  
他一瓶一瓶地过目，再尽量将那些不同名称的试剂瓶整齐地放回原处，哪怕光镜前早已模糊一片，辨认出那些字母几乎耗尽了他的备用能量。水合氯醛，他默念道，拔出玻璃容器口的软木塞，像灌酒似的胡乱吞了几大口，还没来得及将试剂放回去，脑模块的保护系统就强制地启动了宕机程序。

意识残存的最后几秒钟他仿佛跌入了无尽的漩涡。想要，虚无的欲望逐渐演变成了空旷的悲哀。即便他为自己的谎言而感到歉疚救护车还是会把他遣送回光明之环，一个没有被标记过并处于发情期的Omega副手是没有任何用处的，只会给他的工作带来繁杂的困扰。

剑士眼窝里的浅蓝色逐渐熄灭，仿佛一团烧却的灰烬。

***

奥利安看得出来，救护车根本没把注意力集中在参会上。他的手指不自觉地于放在膝盖上的数据板上轻扣着，看节拍像是某个乐队最近发售的新曲。这有些让这位执法队长惊讶了，他不知道首席医疗官居然还听那种重金属摇滚。

“你很心烦意乱。是不是漂移的原因？”散会后，奥利安直截了当地指出了这一点。他们沿着元老院的金属长廊走向偌大的办事厅，黄昏十分来咨询的公民并不多，三三两两地聚集在沉重的大门附近，看到医生和同事后，他们中的许多人流露出了称不上友好的目光。

“杀人犯。”在经过其中一个人身边时救护车听到了某个陌生人满怀恶意的低声咒骂。他偏过头看了那人一眼，虽然对方立刻噤了声，但救护车很肯定假如奥利安不在身边，自己很有可能会被围起来揍上一顿。

“他最近不舒服。我建议他多充些电，顺便把脑模块里缺的那些资料库也一并补上——总的来说情况还行。”大夫瞎扯道，脑模块里想的却是怎么帮剑士度过这段发情期。

“你们没有对接过吧？”奥利安冷不防问道，不自在地咳嗽了一声。

“你说什么？”救护车差点没跳起来。在确认了同事并不知道真相之后他舒了一口气，仍然心有余悸。“为什么我要和他对接？他是个beta。”

执法队长一本正经地接下了他的话茬。“我觉得他似乎受了，很重的情感创伤……虽然我和你是老朋友了，救护车。我的意思是，我不是否认你的品格，但我无法违心地说漂移是个不好的年轻人。他很信任你。”

“……你认为我睡了他，然后欺骗他的感情？”身上那几个本身运转就有些问题的齿轮再次咯咯作响起来。奥利安的话不可避免地让医生想到那天晚上漂移看着他的眼神，而那个眼神让他的火种发疼。

“他和你接触最多。我有理由这么想，如果我猜错了的话实在抱歉，朋友。”原本就较为避讳这类话题的奥利安咕哝着，换了个话题。大夫有一搭没一搭地简短回答了关于元老院决策的看法，制止暴乱的部分决策建议，以及如何增加医疗保障的个人意见。

最后奥利安说要去参加一个地下集会。在暮色染红的天空下医生点点头和同事道别，缓慢地沿着步行道往回走，满脑子仍想着漂移。

他不该这样的，利用剑士发情期脆弱的系统来倾泻某些负面情绪。此前漂移一直在元老院的通讯处接收从光明之环寄来的包裹，估计那里面就是抑制剂。至于剑士为什么不直接使用诊所内药房中的试剂，也许大夫应该当面询问他；水晶城的人能做出锁住脑模块部分分区这类举措，必然也有可能会在漂移的抑制剂上动手脚。作为医生的他不但没有第一时间伸出援手，反倒刻意去放任那部分近似于报复的快感在心底蔓延滋长。真有你的，他苦涩地想道。走了一段路之后他停了下来，伸出手抵着前额。

又过了一会儿，医生无声地叹了口气，转过身切换成变形形态，一路向诊所疾驰。

***

两天后，漂移的系统才真正完成重启。当内置时钟校准完毕他才意识到自己已经宕机了整整两天。还未从上线的短暂茫然中回过神来的他听到了身边传来的熟悉音色。

“为什么要灌那么多水合氯醛？”一个问句。他偏过头雕看着身旁的医生，救护车抱着手臂站在充电板边，面甲上看不出是什么表情。

“老救。我……我很难受，可你知道的，我不想回水晶城，更不想以自己是Omega的理由被遣送回去。”他的光镜黯淡了下去，手指悄然蜷紧，“我不想走，老救。我会尽量去找一个alpha……”

医生坐回椅子里。“你认为我会把你送走，漂移。” 他苦笑起来，将面甲埋进双手，似乎在尽力平复自己的心绪，“这过于，怎么说，我只是觉得很沮丧……你认为我会把你遣送回去。天尊啊。” 

“我很抱歉。”过了一会，医生的声音从指缝里传出来。“你没看到……你胃袋里全是那瓶东西的模样。所有数值都很不稳定，几次三番我打开你的腹腔，因为总有新的问题出现……”

“有几次我差点以为你要死了。”他微笑着，又似乎想流泪的模样。

漂移从来没见过大夫这副表情。他浅蓝的光镜不知所措地闪了闪，想说什么又硬生生把话咽了回去。

医生站起身，右手按住剑士的左肩甲；漂移抬起脸看着他，但这次救护车避开了他的目光，掌心下加重了力度。“发情期的事我来想办法。当然不是你所说的随便在哪里找个alpha之类的蠢主意——我会想办法的，一个赛时。” 凝视着眼前的金属墙壁，他按着漂移的肩膀，却仿佛在给自己打气，“我会想办法的。”  
剑士仍旧抬头看着他，真诚地微笑着：“多谢……”

接下来的一个塞时医生是在自己的私人办公室度过的。他拉开办公桌的最后一格抽屉，拿出一支手指粗细的铜管。里面的液体是数年前他刚进元老院附属军队时军需处下发的催化剂。为避免受到omega信息素的影响，上级强制规定他们必须要注射抑制剂，但为了能在审讯敌方Omega这种特殊场合时事半功倍，每名alpha军官都会准备一管催化剂——它能消除抑制剂的影响并以数倍于发情期的强度提高脑模块中生殖系统的活性；简单来说就是增强性欲。

没了抑制剂的alpha就是一头野兽。某些意志力薄弱的敌方Omega在嗅到信息素的几秒之后就会痛苦到在地上打滚，润滑液失控般地从接口内喷涌而出，瓣膜肿涨到连一根手指也塞不进。为了能与alpha媾和，问什么他们都会乖乖回答。两间互通的审讯室，一边是暂时失去理智的alpha己方军官，一边是哭喊着渴望被标记的敌人，再由注射过抑制剂的己方审讯员引导提问和调查走向，许多军事机密就是如此输入了元老院内部的数据库。

救护车把铜管握在手心里。他知道轻触铜管下半部分的隐藏面板，完成生物认证之后顶端的针头就会自动弹出，将其埋入腕部管线再轻轻一推，过不了一会儿体内的能量液就会进入半沸腾状态，脑模块为了降低能耗以及散热会短暂地锁住逻辑模块——直到alpha找到Omega，二者的信息素互相交融。

他感到前所未有的无力和悲哀。如剑士所言，度过发情期的唯一有效方法是找到合适的alpha；他可以去任何一个地下性交易场所向同样有这类需求又苦于没有抑制剂的alpha寻求慰藉，事先做好充足的避孕措施也可以大幅度降低怀孕的几率。退一万步说，假如漂移真的怀上了孩子，诊所也能及时提供相应的设备以便医生进行后续处理。他会打开他的繁育仓，用刀片刮去附着在舱体内壁上的活性物质，最后再清洁他的油箱和甬道。用最好的设备，或者直接换一个对接阵列。

但事实是，他不想。救护车只是不想把剑士交给别的来路不明的alpha；来路明确的也不行，他自我纠正道，苦笑着发觉出了自己的本意。事到如今也没什么再去思考第二种可能性的必要了，四十塞分早已过去，于是他拿着那管针剂走出办公室，坐进原先那把漂移充电板旁的椅子里。

假如漂移不想要他，就把他送回光明之环……这种幼稚得可笑的想法再次出现在救护车的脑海里。医生当然不会把他送回去，漂移能完美地完成工作，从来没给诊所添过麻烦，除去几次递错热能切割刀和弄混药剂的失误，他仍然是一个相当令人放心的副手。

“你需要和一个alpha对接。我的意思是，漂移，如果我把这玩意注射进自己的机体，”他沉默了片刻，伸出手向剑士展示手心里的那根铜管。“我就能帮忙解决眼下的问题。我知道也许你不想和我对接……我只是想说，没人在威胁你。我没告诉任何人，也不会把你遣送回去。”

“不——老救，我从来没觉得你在威胁我。我认识这个。我没想到你是alpha。”剑士前言不搭后语地回应着，音频接收器上湿漉漉的，光镜聚焦也出了些问题。似乎仅仅“救护车是alpha”这个讯息足以重新点燃那些冷却下来的数据元件。小腹下半部分又开始隐隐作痛了，他挤出一个浅笑，不自觉地蜷紧了双腿。

“你走神了。漂移？”救护车靠近了一些，谨慎地观察了一番他眼框内各个光学元件的情况。光镜最内部漆黑一片的部分不出所料地扩大了，周围一圈荧蓝色幽幽地闪着。  
他的视线移向漂移的下身。散溢着柔和浅色光芒的润滑液正从挡板的缝隙内缓慢外渗，又似乎在感知到医生的目光后变本加厉地涌了出来。漂移的面甲开始泛出不正常的潮红色，换气速率也变得极度不规律，脸上的神情逐渐转变为那种，医生在军部地下审讯室中常看到的茫然又迷醉的模样。

-  
“大夫，还不够。”书记员示意他把玻璃容器里的alpha信息素浓度跳到临界值。  
“我提醒你，这样下去他会死透的。我们能从一个神智不清的发情omega身上获得什么？”他转过身无可奈何地追问道。  
“你叫什么来着？哦，救护车。”审讯员缓缓地从椅子上站起身，悠闲地踱到他身边站定，“首先是管好你的脑模块，其次是你的嘴。”  
-

剑士换了个姿势，跪坐在充电板上向前微微欠身，滚烫的手掌用可以被称为是小心翼翼的姿态覆上大夫的手背。“请用针剂……老救。标记我……填满我，求你了。”他轻轻地握着对方的手指，压低声音乞求道，失焦后的光镜惘然地凝视着救护车的面甲。

即便催化剂还未打入循环液，大夫仍然感受到了令人懊丧的晕眩。他愧于承认，也不敢否认自己的确在过去的几个月中对漂移产生过一点点奇怪的想法。他想起来了，两个月前元老院军部召开表彰大会，自己喝多了之后还和几个医疗处的老同事调侃过剑士的身体。“很火辣”，当时大夫似乎是这么说的。

想象着自己正跨过某一道深不见底的沟壑，救护车以某种奇异的，甚至是裹挟着玩火意味的心态把铜管里的所有催化剂全打进了手腕内侧的管线里。他看向眼前纯白的剑士，他的……他的Omega士兵。

-  
士兵落入了深不见底的混沌，光镜亮得可怖，接口大幅度地抽缩，玻璃牢笼内三分之二的地砖都染上了粘稠不堪的润滑液。  
“你上级的名字？说出来就给你，隔壁房间可是一个alpha，你梦寐以求的alpha，再提醒一遍……”  
“我不知道……呜呃……行行好长官……我……”士兵痛苦地用头雕撞玻璃门，前额很快撞出了凹陷。按如今他的机体状态，估计只能苟延残喘几个塞时。救护车把数据板支起来立在面前，开始浏览诊所明日的预约信息。  
“身为Omega的悲哀就是要成为握枪的军士，是说他们异想天开呢还是蠢得要命呢？再把浓度调大些。”书记员耸耸肩，仿佛是在寻求他的认同，而这次大夫没有说话，缄默着坐在一旁用笔帽敲桌面，看着新晋的后辈在眼前做着自己一年前做过的事。  
-

做完这些后，医生坐上床沿将剑士向自己拉过来，手掌托起对方的下颌，极为缓慢地用拇指自眼眶至唇角划过一道痕迹，仿佛是即将要开始一台重要的手术一般。随着那一阵久违的烧灼感开始融化他的视野，救护车握住剑士的手腕，低下头吻着他有些褪色的掌心。

他的副手呜咽了一声，接着几乎发狂地抱住他，压住他，湿滑红肿的瓣膜和他的前挡板贴合在一起。漂移的机身很轻盈，这是近几年来跑车中较为先进的款式，降低能耗的同时更能凸显出流线型的绰约体态。

-  
“你肯定在工作的时候摸过他屁股。真走运，听说光明之环的人从不让别人近身，更何况他带着那几把剑。”同事a拍了他一记。宴会厅里的灯光亮得刺眼，救护车靠上一根罗马柱，抿了口酒。  
“工作他可能永远干不好，不过这不影响我觉得他很迷人，倒显得那些错误蠢的可爱了。”他恶意地笑起来，和对方碰杯。  
-

接吻的间隙大夫咬住漂移的主颈部管线，一路向下舔舐着，用舌尖刺激着其中进入胸甲的那一部分裸露在外的神经线路。对发情的Omega来说这样的挑逗已经近乎令神经崩溃，咬紧了指节漂移才不至于立刻过载。冰凉的金属味道在他的舌尖扩散，他甚至无法喊出声音，发声器在方才的接吻中似乎因为过热而出了故障，说出的话也断断续续。现在自己脸上挂着的表情一定很放荡才是，他无助地想道，眼框里的清洁液从他们接吻开始就似乎没有停过，玻璃珠似的落到医生手心里。

带有独特甜味的，Omega信息素在救护车的脑膜块里发酵，火种仿佛要跃出他的胸腔，让大夫有了一种坠入爱河的奇特幻觉。

他觉得漂移肯定不爱他。

“之前应该没有任何alpha在你体内成结。我不会第一次就让你怀孕的，所以别害怕，放松一些。”他象征性地擦拭了一下剑士的清洗液，掰开那双弹性良好的大腿，吻了吻接口外沿光滑的瓣膜。也许是觉得这样的姿势过于羞耻，漂移的面甲更红了，臀部向后挪了挪，接口却又似乎仍然贪恋着alpha舌尖的温存，瓣膜一开一合，催促着输出管尽快没入自己的甬道。

“呃……老救，我烫得不得了，我……胃袋里有火在烧……”他握住医生的手按在自己的腹甲下方低声抽泣着。漂移多么希望医生能同意自己用腿缠住他，他渴望浑身上下每一寸外甲都能与对方紧密交缠在一起，那种原始的富有侵略意味的信息素使他的整个系统都无法流畅运行了。他只想要更多的救护车，想要救护车拆坏他，想变成零件七零八落地躺在诊所的陈列柜上，想融化一滩火红的铁水。 “我明白，孩子。把腿再打开些或者想些其他的，你的接口太紧，即便是用手指还是太紧——我根本摸不到你的内置节点。” 大夫指尖的动作十分温和，左手轻柔地覆盖着剑士腹部繁育仓的位置，恰到好处地微微按压着，以帮助他尽快放松下来。

甬道内壁的温度高得吓人，特别是在他将右手两根手指挤入瓣膜之后更是如此，如注的润滑液包裹着他的指尖，在救护车弯曲手指刺激到敏感的软金属后变得愈发粘稠。“呜嗯……”静电浸透了漂移喑哑的声线，他竭力分开双腿，便于大夫将手指推入更深处。

顺着发肿的甬道探寻了几分钟之后，医生终于按到了最里面的内置节点。他几乎要把整个手掌都抵在漂移的瓣膜上了。由于被猝然刺激到了敏感位置，剑士痛苦地挺直了腰，光镜可怜兮兮地闪了两下之后越来越暗，逐渐不像刚开始那么澄澈透明，已然出现了再次宕机的征兆。

“头晕吗？没时间再给你做扩张了，过会儿可能会有痛感，你忍耐一下。”抚摩着身下年轻人的脸颊，救护车打开了前挡板，粗硕的输出管弹了出来，顶端没入了。这在某种程度上对彼此都是一种解脱，他不再需要忍受胀到发痛的输出管一次又一次催促自己去标记眼前的omega，而漂移也暂时无需再经历生理上那些苦不堪言又难以启齿的不适了。

剑士意识模糊地伸出手去碰医生托着自己脸颊的手掌。他甚至能感受到指缝中细密管线里的循环液味道，近乎摧毁他意志的，大夫独有的气味。他沉醉地扬起嘴角，一寸寸虔诚地亲吻着alpha的掌心。“老救，我很珍惜在诊所的这段时间……”

用亲吻堵住了他在对接时说出的这些近似于获奖感言的蠢话，救护车腾出另一只手托住了剑士的后腰，缓缓将他按向自己。怀中Omega的换气声迟滞了一秒，也许突如其来的顶弄让他有些不适应，漂移小声呜咽着把脸偏向一边，清洁液自他颈部线路流至胸甲的景致很美，救护车掰过他的下颌，有些粗暴地继续吻他。

输出管拨开瓣膜，顶入接口内的感觉十分微妙，被填充的不适感以及饱胀的饕足，还有信息素交融的亢奋，一切都像海潮一般将漂移越推越高。他眼前浮现出把资料带去医生公寓的那天，门后零落的酒瓶和小管镇静剂。他希望大夫能和自己聊聊，但救护车却让他去诊所待机。

-  
“那么我走了。老救，别喝太多，明天还有披露元老院下调医疗保险基准费的会议要开，你是必须要到场的。”听他说完这句话后医生关上了门。漂移愣了几秒钟，转过身从楼道里走出来。天空灰蒙蒙的，他知道救护车心情不好，而且觉得自己有些烦人。更毋庸置疑的是他不爱他。  
-

这次他不选择与漂移成结。简单地拉过因为输出管在体内横冲直撞而颤抖不已的Omega剑士，救护车咬破他后颈的管线，轻吮着仿佛佳酿般的循环液，用信息素标记了漂移。与此同时，下身的输出管也在到达临界点后将交合液一股脑地注入了Omega的油箱里；繁育仓口好端端地闭着，尽管他已经开始幻想让剑士怀孕了。  
医生用鼻尖抵漂移的前额，轻叹了一口气。“你咬得太死。我不准备拔出来了，到明天再说吧。”随便编了个看起来漂移一定会相信的理由，他维持着插入的姿势将年轻人翻了个身，仔细地扫描了一遍对方的机体状况。明显的降温，系统运行也看不出什么问题，具体还要看明天详细的体检报告。

“……”至少从他现在下线的状态来看，因得不到信息素而每日愈下的机体状况已经得到了有效改善。

救护车凝视着对方黑洞洞的眼眶，仿佛在看一盏熄灭的灯。


End file.
